Secret Between Us
by Thania Lee
Summary: Its a reality between us. Only Kyuhyun and Sungmin. Kyumin Fiction. YAOI. Oneshoot. Enjoy guys.


**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Secret Between Us**

**Cast : The one and only. Kyumin.**

**Warning : my first YAOI Fanfic. Gajeness. Typo. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. If you don't like my otp, just go out from here! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lets Go!**

Dua namja itu berdiri berdampingan namun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Namja yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas kasar dan melirik sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "yang ku dengar, apa itu benar?" tanyanya.

Hening.

"Sungmin, aku bertanya padamu!" sosok tinggi itu sedikit menaikan nada suaranya membuat namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu tersentak kaget.

"Ne, Kyu." Jawabnya pelan.

Kyu atau Kyuhyun. Lebih tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Sungmin meskipun sebelum ini dia tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. "kenapa harus dia?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "maksudmu, Kyu?"

"aku tau siapa dia Sungmin. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu."

Sungmin mengendus kearah Kyuhyun. "kau tidak mengenalnya, mana bisa kau mengatakan dia hanya memanfaatkanku."

"kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Beberapa tahun kedekatan mereka membuat Sungmin tahu bagaimana perangai Kyuhyun. Namja itu selalu berkata jujur jika itu berurusan dengannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan calon istrinya itu hanya memanfaatkannya sementara dia belum pernah bertemu dengan calon istrinya? Tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

"bukan begitu, Kyu. Hanya saja bagaimana kau bisa tahu Saeun memanfaatkanku? Sedangkan kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun mengendus sebal. "apa kau juga benar-benar mengenal wanita itu?" Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dirinya memang baru beberapa bulan ini kenal dengan Saeun—calon istrinya itu. Dan itupun karena perkenalan yang diatur oleh kedua orangtuanya. Yeah, untuk meluruskan bisnis kedua keluarga tentu saja.

Lagipula, ada hal lain yang mendasari keputusannya untuk cepat-cepat menikah dan dia rasa Kyuhyun ataupun semua orang tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Cukup dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Kyuhyun kembali mengendus untuk kebisuan Sungmin. Namja bermarga Cho itu merapikan setelah jas serta dasinya dan membenahi berkas-berkas meeting yang baru saja dilakukan keduanya. "aku pergi." Ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu ganda hall meeting Sendbill Corp itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah,"

Panggilan tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi tidak untuk berbalik dan memandang Sungmin. Hanya mengumam sebagai jawaban.

"kau akan datang kan? Aku harap kau menjadi pengiring untukku."

Ucapan Sungmin membuat sudut bibir kanan Kyuhyun naik. Membentuk sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan. "kau tahu jawaban yang akan aku berikan bukan, Sungmin hyung?" namja itu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa berhenti sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatap punggung tegapnya dengan sendu.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin memandang refleksi dirinya dari cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Tuxedo hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya dan membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan dan bersinar dari biasanya.

Ini adalah keinginanmu. Kau harus bisa menjalani semua ini. Ucapnya dalam hati seolah menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka membuat Sungmin menoleh. Itu Sungjin, adik lelakinya. "Hyung. Apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah?"

Sungmin tersenyum hangat guna menenangkan saudara kandung satu-satunya itu. "aku sudah 30 tahun Jin-ah, lelaki diumurku ini sudah pantas untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak,"

"itu bukan jawaban hyung." Sungjin memandang Sungmin tepat kearah matanya. Dan sang sulung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungjin.

"kau bahkan tidak berani menatapku saat berbicara. Kau berbohong, hyung. Kau menikah hanya untuk—"

Sungmin memotong perkataan Sungjin. "cukup Lee Sungjin! Ini pilihanku dan aku yang akan menanggung semuanya."

"baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku begini karena aku menyayangimu!" Sungjin keluar dari dalam kamar Sungmin dengan bantingan keras pada pintu kamar sang kakak dan membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat.

"ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua Sungjin-ah, aku harap kau mengerti suatu saat nanti." Gumam Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum sembari menerima ucapan selamat dari para undangan yang hadir dalam resepsi pernikahannya. Beberapa orang terdekatnya seperti Donghae sepupunya bersama dengan kekasihnya yang bergender sama dengannya. Ya, kekasih Donghae adalah laki-laki, Lee Hyukjae namanya. Dia seorang DJ sebuah radio yang banyak digandrungi belakangan ini.

"Yaaa hyung! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini." Ucap Donghae.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kearah sepupu terdekatnya itu. "Kau harus segera menyusulku dan memiliki keluarga Hae! Bukannya kau menginginkan seorang anak?" Ujar Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum dan matanya memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang mengambil dua gelas minuman untuk mereka berdua. "sejak aku menjalin hubungan dengan Eunhyuk, aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang itu lagi hyung." Namja itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Yesung yang sedang berbincang dengan Eunhyuk.

"Waeyo? Bukankah itu keinginanmu sedari kecil?"

Donghae menoleh kearah Sungmin. "Semenjak aku bersama Eunhyuk, aku tidak memikirkan itu hyung."

"Bagaimana dengan adjussi dan adjumma? Apa mereka menerima kau begini, err maksutku-

"Gay?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Mereka menerima apapun keputusanku hyung, lagipula Donghwa hyung sudah memberikan mereka sepasang cucu. Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Dan soal anak, aku dan Eunhyuk sepakat untuk mengadopsi salah satu anak di panti asuhan." Sungmin terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Ah, bye the way, aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Kau mengundangnya kan, hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum samar. "iya. Tapi mungkin dia sedang sibuk sehingga tidak datang." Jawabnya.

"Segitukah? Aku rasa dia tidak akan mungkin melewatkan moment penting bagi orang-orang terdekatnya." Sungmin mendengar jelas gumaman Donghae. Ya, dia tahu Kyuhyun sejak kecil.

Dia ingat sekali pada tahun baru dua tahun lalu, Kyuhyun bolak balik California-Korea-California hanya untuk menghadiri acara ulangtahunnya.

"Oppa! Perkenalkan mereka semua teman-temanku." Sungmin menoleh pada Saeun, istrinya yang datang menghampirinya bersama dua orang wanita asing.

"Hallo, Sungmin imnida." Sungmin menyalami kedua teman Saeun bergantian.

"Oh, ada Donghae oppa juga! Annyeong." Donghae hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan atas sapaan Saeun.

"Hae, bisakah kau mengantarkanku pulang? Shindong-sshi memintaku untuk meeting di kantor malam ini juga." Eunhyuk mendekat sembari memberikan gelas berisi anggur putih pada Donghae.

"Baiklah, hyung aku pamit duluan. Hyuk harus meeting dengan atasannya. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Ya, terima kasih sudah datang."

Eunhyuk menundukan badannya. "Maaf aku harus kembali, selamat atas pernikahanmu."

"Ne, terima kasih juga sudah hadir." Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin . Kedua namja itu menghampiri orangtua Donghae untuk berpamitan.

"Ya! Saeun-ah, bukankah itu menjijikan sekali?" Ujar salah satu yeoja yang dikenal Sungmin sebagai Dasom.

"Ne, padahal dia pengusaha mapan dan tampan! Ck! Kenapa harus menjadi gay? Menjijikan sekali!" Timpal Yuri.

Saeun melebarkan matanya kearah kedua temannya itu. Isyarat untuk mereka menutup mulutnya. "Kalian ini! Berhentilah bergosip!" Gertaknya.

Seolah sadar siapa yang mereka cemooh, Yuri dan Dasom meringis sambil memandang Sungmin. "Mianhamnida,"

Sungmin tersenyum datar. "Aku menghampiri Sungjin dulu, nikmatilah pestanya."

Saeun memukul kencang lengan kedua temannya. "Dasar bodoh! Bisakah mulut kalian jaga sebentar! Yang kalian bicarakan itu sepupu suamiku! Bodoh!"

Yuri menangkis lengan Saeun. "Maaf, aku lupa. Habisnya mereka menjijikan sekali. Ada wanita cantik seperti kami dia malah memilih laki-laki." Belanya.

Saeun mengibaskan lenganya. "Sudahlah, aku ingin menyusul Sungmin oppa dulu."

—**o0o—**

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya saat surat-surat tagihan credit card sudah ada diatas meja kerjanya pagi ini. Dia membuka semua surat tersebut dan itu atas nama Kim Saeun. Istrinya.

Hidup hampir satu bulan membuat Sungmin baru tahu bagaimana perangai yeoja itu. Saeun adalah tipikal nyonya kaya yang tahunya hanya shopping dan salon.

Seharusnya sebagai seorang istri, dia menyiapkan segala keperluan Sungmin. Entah itu air panas untuk mandi,sarapan,pakaian kantor dan lainnya. Tetapi yeoja itu tidak melakukan hal demikian. Dia bangun lebih siang dari Sungmin dan pulang malam lebih dari jam kantor suaminya.

Menyesal kau sekarang, Lee Sungmin?

**.**

**.**

Sungmin baru saja tiba dihalaman rumahnya dan disambut oleh teriakan Saeun. "Oppa! Kau memblokir credir cardku! Wae?"

"Kau terlalu boros Sa, kau sudah menghabiskan hampir 10 juta won dalam sebulan ini. kau pakai untuk apa saja?" Tanya Sungmin.

Saeun menggeram marah. "Oppa tidak perlu tahu! Yang penting sekarang telpon pihak bank dan batalkan blokiran mu itu. Aku butuh uang."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Sekarang masuk dan siapkan makan malam untuk suamimu ini."

"Shireo! Kau suruh saja Jung adjumma menyiapkan makanmu, dia digaji untuk itu." Sungmin memejamkan matanya guna meredam emosi dalam dadanya. "Masuk sekarang!" Perintahnya mutlak.

Dan kembali Saeun menggeleng tegas. "Tidak mau!"

PLAK

Saeun memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Sungmin. Matanya nyalang menatap Sungmin. "Aku akan adukan ini pada ayah dan ibuku!" Yeoja itu segera berlari masuk kedalam mobilnya dan keluar dari perkarangan rumah. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

**.**

**.**

Saeun bergoyang diatas lantai dansa bersama dengan teman-temannya. Semasa bodoh dengan suaminya. Yang penting dia bisa bersenang-senang sekarang.

Sebuah lengan melingkat dipinggangnya membuat yeoja itu menoleh, matanya membulat saat melihat sosok itulah yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Kyuhyun-sshi?" Gumamnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Annyeong? Lama tak jumpa Kim Saeun,"

Saeun terdiam. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja dihadapannya ini adalah calon tunangannya dulu, tetapi gagal karena dirinya mengaku pada keluarga Saeun dia pencinta sesama jenis. Meskipun pertunangan mereka batal, Saeun tetap mengejar cinta Kyuhyun. Tapi naas, namja itu tidak tertarik dengannya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Saeun.

"Menemuimu tentu saja." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Saeun dan mulai menciumi bibir yeoja itu.

"Hei, tertarik bermalam denganku?" Saeun mengangguk antusias. Dilupakannya teman-teman yang datang bersamanya. Bahkan statusnya yang sudah menjadi seorang Nyonya Lee dilupakannya. Yang penting adalah Cho Kyuhyun sudah jatuh padanya.

—**o0o—**

Saeun terbangun saat matahari menerpa wajahnya. "Eh? Dimana ini?" Gumamnya. Dia memperhatikan sekitar dan menemukan secarik note yang tertempel pada lampu disamping meja nakas.

**Selamat Pagi**

**Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu...**

**Semalam adalah malam yang terindah, aku menikmatinya. Kuharap kita bisa menghabiskan malam panas bersama lagi. **

**-Cho Kyuhyun- **

Saeun menjerit senang setelah membaca note tersebut. Semalam dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun! Oh astaga!

"Ah semalam aku dan Kyuhyun? Oh my god, omma! Aku senang sekali!" Pekik yeoja itu. "Tapi semalam aku mabuk, ah tetap saja mana mungkin. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun yang menulis surat ini. Sudah pasti dia yang bersamaku semalam kan?" Yeoja itu kembali tertawa girang dengan apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. Biarlah dia senang untuk sesaat kawan.

**.**

Sungmin menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi direkturnya. Kejadian semalam membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Bagaimana kalau Saeun benar-benar melapor pada orangtuanya, bisa habis dia.

Tok tok tok...

"Masuk,"

Disana Victoria, sekertarisnya masuk dan membungkuk sopan. "Sajangnim, ada titipan untuk anda," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop bewarna coklat keatas meja Sungmin.

Namja itu membolak-balik amplop tersebut tanpa menemukan siapa gerangan pengirimnya. "Tidak ada namanya, siapa yang menerima paket ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Resepsionis di lobby bawah yang menerimanya, sajangnim."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kembali ke tempatmu."

Setelah Victoria menghilang dibalik pintu, namja itu membuka amplop tersebut, mata indahnya membulat saat melihat foto-foto Saeun yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang namja. Berciuman dan itu ada di Bar. Dan foto terakhir membuatnya benar-benar ingin bunuh diri. Istrinya bercinta dengan namja lain di kamar hotel.

"Ini keterlaluan." Desisnya.

**.**

**.**

Saeun mengemudikan Audi nya dengan santai dijalan perbukitan menuju rumahnya bersama Sungmin. Bibirnya bergerak mengikuti lantunan lagu yang mengalun dari tape mobilnya. Tanpa menyadari dua mobil SUV hitam mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ckiiitttt...

Yeoja itu menginjak pedal remnya dalam-dalam saat sebuah mobil SUV memotong jalannya. "Ada apa ini?" Gumamnya sedikit ketakutan kala melihat beberapa orang berbadan besar keluar dari dalam SUV tersebut dan menghampiri mobilnya.

tok tok

Saeun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan memandang orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan tanda tanya. "Kalian siapa?"

Salah satu dari mereka dengan segera mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan yang sudah diberi cairan penenang untuk melumpuhkan Saeun.

Yeoja itu memberontak pada awalnya, tapi tak lama tubuhnya lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri saat aroma tajam itu masuk kedalam hidungnya.

"Bawa yeoja ini dan lakukan apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh bos besar."

Dua orang lainnya mengambil alih tubuh Saeun dan memasukannya kedalam mobil SUV, sedangkan satu orang terakhir yang memerintah itu mengambil alih Audi hitam itu.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin membanting dokumen yang sedang dibacanya dengan kasar, hampir seminggu istrinya itu menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi.

Keluarga Kim juga terus mendesaknya dan mengancam akan menghancurkan Sendbill jika anak mereka tidak ditemukan. Dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Dahulu, disaat dirinya tertekan seperti ini, selalu ada sosok Kyuhyun yang menemaninya sekedar untuk minum bersama melepas penat. Tapi kini, setelah menikah hubungan mereka mulai terasa menjauh, Bahkan Sungmin dengar Kyuhyun sedang berada di Beijing sebulan belakangan ini.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya kini. Menyesal, Lee Sungmin eh?

Getaran ponselnya membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Id call atas nama Sungjin tertera pada layar datar ponselnya. Jemarinya menggeser tombol hijau guna mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Yeoboseo? Waeyo Jinnie?" Ucap Sungmin.

" ... " sebuah berita yang diberikan Sungjin membuat foxy eyes itu membulat sempurna. "Aku akan segera pulang!"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya saat beberapa polisi memberikan keterangan tentang penemuan mobil beserta jenazah Saeun didalam jurang didekat perbatasan Mokpo.

Ya, setelah dinyatakan menghilang selama hampir seminggu dan kembali kerumah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

"Saeun! Anakku!" Sungmin menoleh kearah Nyonya Kim yang berlari menghampiri Sungmin dengan diikuti Tuan Kim dibelakangnya.

"Sungmin! Dimana Saeun? Aku ingin melihatnya! Anakku!" Jerit nyonya Kim histeris. Tidak terima dengan kematian anak tunggalnya itu.

Tuan Kim memeluk bahu istrinya dan memandang Sungmin yang hanya diam membisu. "Suami macam apa kau tidak menjaga istrimu dengan benar! Sampai-sampai anakku ditemukan tidak bernyawa seperti ini. Brengsek!" Tuan Kim berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin dengan masih memeluk istrinya yang masih histeris. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah tenang.

**.**

**.**

Para pelayat sudah silih berganti memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk yeoja Kim itu. Kedua orangtua Sungmin kembali dari Jepang untuk menghadiri acara ini.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian istrimu." Sungmin menoleh saat suara seseorang yang dikenalnya terdengar.

Ya. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Berdiri dengan tubuh tegap dan tampak sempurna dalam balutan jas hitam yang memandang lurus kearah foto Saeun diletakan didepan peti jenazah.

"Kyuhyun, kau datang?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melempar sebuah senyum kecil pada Sungmin. Lengannya menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan lalu membawa tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menghirup wangi khas Kyuhyun yang sangat maskulin dan menenangkan. "Aku merindukanmu." Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ah menyeringai lebih tepatnya kearah bingkai foto Saeun. "Aku juga. Merindukanmu, Sungmin."

"Bersikaplah wajar sebagai laki-laki, tingkah kalian berdua begitu tidak pantas." Keduanya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menoleh, Tuan Kim memandang menantunya dan Kyuhyun dengan sorot pata penuh kemarahan.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim-sshi," Kyuhyun memberikan salam hormat pada Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim memandang Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Kyuhyun. "Acara pemakaman akan segera dilaksanakan. Bersiaplah." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memutari pinggiran gelas wine dengan jemarinya. Setelah acara pemakaman Saeun, Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk sekedar minum bersama. Dan disinilah dirinya, disalah satu penthouse Kyuhyun yang ada didaerah Gangnam.

"Kau kurusan." Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya.

"Begitukah?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa istrimu tidak mengurusi dirimu dengan benar?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?"

"Okay,"

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama larut dalam keheningan yang tercipta dan segelas wine ditangan masing-masing.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kembali membuka keheningan. Dan dijawab oleh gendikan bahu oleh Sungmin. "Entahlah."

"Bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Aku tau hal apa yang membuatmu cepat-cepat memutuskan untuk menikah. Jadi,bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kyuhyun, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Dengusan kecil terdengar. "Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Termasuk keinginanmu untuk cepat cepat menikah dengan wanita itu, agar terhindar dari gosip gay yang mengarah pada kita. Juga tekanan dari Tuan Kim tentang keberlanjutan Sendbill bukan?" Sungmin terperangah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ya itu adalah alasan utamanya menikah dengan Saeun, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu. Padahal dia yakin tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun masalah ini.

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Memajukan wajahnya, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Karena aku tahu dirimu, melebihi dirimu sendiri." Sungmin kembali terkejut saat bibir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengecup lalu melumat bibirnya dengan cukup intens. Bukannya menjauh dan merasa risih, Sungmin menikmatinya dan membalas pangutan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengganas.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibirnya saat rasa sakit yang terasa familiar mendera tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi," Kyuhyun datang dengan segelas teh hangat beraroma melati ditanganya. Menyodorkan cangkir teh tersebut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menghirup aroma teh itu sesaat sebelum menyesapnya dengan lamat.

"Masih sakit?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum miring. "Padahal kita dulu sering melakukannya dan kau masih saja kesakitan? Lubangmu memang luar biasa!"

Ucapan frontal Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersedak teh hangatnya. "Yaa!"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah. "Waeyo? Aku benar kan?"

Sungmin meninju dada Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Bodoh!"

"Awww.. " namja Februari itu mengelus dadanya seolah-olah pukulan Sungmin membuatnya kesakitan. "Bersiaplah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Kemana?"

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah wardrobenya dan memilih salah satu kemeja disana. "Hanya cepat bersiap, kau akan tau nanti. Pakailah baju yang sudah kusiapkan disini." Namja itu mengangkat sebuah kemeja berwarna putih kearah Sungmin.

"Ne."

"Aku kebawah dulu, mwngecek apakah pesananku untuk sarapan kita sudah datang apa belum." Sungmin mengangguk dan memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Dengan segera dia bangkit dari atas kasur setelah memakai sebuah bathrobe yang ada diujung kakinya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih tertidur saat mobil Kyuhyun tiba disebuah tebing indah yang menghadap kearah lautan lepas.

Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan bahu Sungmin, tak lama namja bermarga Lee itu mengeliat pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Dimana ini?" Gumamnya.

"Kita di Jeju. Ayo turun." Kyuhyun membuka seatbelt dan keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh Sungmin setelahnya.

Sungmin memandang heran kearah sebuah gazebo yang sudah dihias cantik dengan bunga dan mimbar plus seorang pendeta yang tersenyum melihat kedatangan keduanya.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan Sungmin hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi itu menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mendekat kearah gazebo.

"Kami siap untuk menikah!" Ucap Kyuhyun mantap kearah sang pendeta, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Sungmin disebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. "Waeyo? Kita akan menikah, mereka memberikan restu pada kita."

Sungmin tidak mengerti, pandangan matanya mengikuti jemari Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat saat melihat kedua orangtuanya, orang tua Kyuhyun,Sungjin, Ahra—noona Kyuhyun,serta Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum kearanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kalian?" Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Raih kebahagiaanmu Min, kami akan mendukungmu." Ucapan Tuan Lee membuat mata Sungmin mengembun. Ditatapnya satu persatu orang terkasihnya dan berakhir pada Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Bisakah acara ini dimulai?" Sungmin menoleh kearah pendeta yang bersuara barusan. Kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ucapan janji setia pernikahan mereka berdua ucapkan begantian. Disaksikan oleh pendeta dan keluarga membuat suasana lebih khidmat.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Ucapan Kyuhyun diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut dibibir Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yanh sedang menerima panggilan dari seseorang dipinggir jendela yang menghadap kolam renang dan lautan diseberangnya.

"Lakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan. Segera bakar tempat itu dan hilangkah segala benda-benda yang bersangkutan dengan Saeun itu. Buat seolah-olah itu benar-benar seperti kecelakaan." Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat berbalik Sungmin berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sungmin! Aaa... aku."

Kyuhyun memandang wajah dingin Sungmin. "Kau yang membunuh Saeun?" Tanyanya datar.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk lehernya dengan wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan. "Kenapa hanya melakukannya sendiri? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh wanita itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau sudah melakukannya untukku." Sungmin menyeringai. "Terima kasih." Ucapan terakhir Sungmin diakhiri dengan kecupan dibibir Kyuhyun.

Namja Cho itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Dia menatap wajah Sungmin lekat. "Sungmin?"

"Waeyo? Aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan wanita itu. Padahal aku ingin menghabisinya, tetapi sudah kedahuluan olehmu." Ucap Sungmin membuat seringai Kyuhyun muncul.

"Kau jahat, sayang!"

Sungmin membalas seringai Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli." Lengannya menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir tebalnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih ciuman tersebut dan mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk rebahan diatas kasur yang ada dibelakang mereka. Dan kegiatan itu berlanjut ketahap yang lebih sensual lagi saat desahan keduanya terdengar bersautan.

**.**

**.**

**The END**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA **

Saeun mengerjap pelan. Rasa pusing langsung mendera kepalanya saat tubuhnya dipaksa untuk duduk. "Dimana ini?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Yeoja itu menoleh, senyumnya mengembang saat Kyuhyun masuk dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ternyata kau yang membawaku? Kenapa harus seperti adegan penculikan seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah angkuhnya. "Kau kira ini lelucon?"

Saeun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan dingin Kyuhyun. Namja itu menjentikan jarinya dan dua orang masuk kedalam lalu menghampiri Saeun.

"Yaa! Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Jeritnya saat kedua orang itu mulai memegang tubuhnya.

"Lakukan apa yang kalian mau, bukankah semalam kalian juga menghabiskan waktu panas bersama. Jangan terlalu munafik Nona Kim." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Saeun melotot. Jadi semalam dirinya bukan bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, tapi dengan anak buah namja itu?

"Yaa! KYUHYUN-AH!" Jeritnya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Saeun bersama kedua anak buahnya itu untuk bersenang-senang.

**.**

Malam yang pekat didaerah pegunungan Mokpo membuat suasana jalan itu sepi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan kerja anak buahnya yang sedang mengikat tubuh Saeun didalam mobilnya sendiri dan nantinya akan didorong kedalam jurang dihadapannya.

"Sudah siap bos!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Cepat dorong mobil ini kesana dan segera ledakan."

Bawahan Kyuhyun itu mendorong mobil Audi hitam itu hingga terjun kedalam jurang dan berhenti setelah menabrak pohon besar. Disusul oleh suara ledakan keras dan kobaran api. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. "Selamat tinggal, Kim Saeun." Dia berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo everyone! Maaf ya, saya dateng bawa oneshoot ini bukannya lanjutin fanfic yang masih ongoing. Oh iya, ini idenya dari sahabat saya, Achi. Thankseu :* **

**Sampai jumpa di fanfiction lainnya, I love you guys.**

**.**

**Keep love and support Kyumin**

**Thania Lee**

**.**


End file.
